Gibblet Goodness
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Jethro Gibbs contemplates goodness through the interactions of his four preschoolers, Tony, Kate, Tim, and Abby. This story belongs in my Here and Now scenario.


Gibblet Goodness

"Really, Jethro," Dr. Ducky Mallard chided as he entered his friend's house. "Slamming the door serves no purpose nor will it cause me to change my mind."

Lowering himself onto a sofa cushion with a scowl, Jethro grumbled, "Made me feel better, though." He leaned against the upholstered frame and reached up to massage his temples. "You over-react, Ducky."

"Perhaps," the good doctor conceded, "but in this instance our own NCIS Director orchestrated your banishment." He motioned for Jethro to prop his leg on the coffee table.

The NCIS Team leader couldn't hide a wince even though he used both hands to steady his leg as he did so.

Ducky clucked sympathetically while probing the area. "My man, I honestly cannot imagine how you walk at all, much less run. Your knee has been subjected to incredible abuse over these past few years."

Gibbs narrowed his blue eyes and regarded the medical examiner impatiently. "Quit fussing," he directed. "This is what I do for a living."

"I am well aware of your position," Ducky straightened and smiled. "Let me fetch a glass of water."

Jethro slid enough in the cushions to brace his other leg, as well. He knew that Ducky didn't deserve his anger, but couldn't seem to channel his frustration in another direction. Truth be told, chasing down a dirtbag a couple of hours earlier had seemed the right thing to do at the time. With hindsight, he should have simply leaned against the car and permitted Tony and Tim to give chase.

He hadn't, of course, which led to twisting his knee-again-and to an examination and diagnosis by Ducky-again- which paved his way home-again.

At least he had won some of the argument. Rather than take the rest of the week off as the Director had first ordered, he had stood his ground and compromised with sitting out the afternoon, plus spending the next day at the house resting.

Ducky interrupted his musing. He handed over two painkillers and a small glass of water.

Gibbs narrowed his blue eyes again at the pills.

Anticipating a skirmish Ducky threatened, "Either take these with the water and forego the coffee for the rest of the afternoon, or I will place a call to the Director right this moment, Jethro."

When the situation warranted, Dr. Mallard could prove a formidable opponent with an undeniable stubborn streak.

Gibbs accepted his defeat and snatched the pills. He swallowed and gulped the water with ill grace before resorting to sarcasm. "Do you know what goodness is, Dr. Mallard?"

Refusing to succumb to guilt Ducky responded promptly and cheerfully. "I do indeed, my good man, and goodness is quite the virtue." The doctor grinned and started for the door. "I will check on you later this evening." His eyes twinkled. "At the moment I must take myself to the office and spread some goodness over your team."

Gibbs glared until the door firmly shut behind the medical examiner, then allowed himself to acknowledge the pain he felt. Truthfully the knee pain slammed into him in waves and getting away from the hustle and clamor at NCIS at least allowed him to suffer in solitude.

Despite his words to the contrary he knew the team would be fine without him. Tony Dinozzo- second in command and senior field agent- had never failed in leading the team and Jethro trusted him implicitly.

So did the Director.

He felt a sudden surge of sleepiness wash over him. Jethro pinched the bridge of his nose. Ducky's painkiller was a strong one and evidently fast.

The team leader sighed loudly, leaned his head against the cushioned sofa back, and closed his eyes.

 **Abby's screams signaled another knock-down drag-out in the living room and Leroy Jethro Gibbs shook his head in resignation.**

Five more minutes and he could have slid the Pyrex dish of chicken tetrazzini into the oven and begun working on a tossed salad like a normal parent did at supper time. With four children to feed getting dinner on the table soon had been his priority. Now, however, he had to stop mid-preparation to settle yet another altercation which would undoubtedly involve one or more of his children, Tony, Kate, Tim, or Abby.

Raised voices joined Abby's angry screams and the beleaguered father threw the dish towel down on the cabinet and went to investigate.

As a single parent he juggled his work at NCIS with his responsibility as a dad and often found himself barely staying afloat of all his life entailed.

One look at the living room presented him with a clear picture of what had occurred. Jethro allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk at his talent in getting right to the crux of the problem. As an agent with NCIS he had honed his observation skills along with his analytic ones!

His two year old, Abby, lay flat on her back on the floor drumming her heels against the floor's hardwood. Her little rosebud mouth was pursed for another scream, and her green eyes snapped angrily.

Jethro didn't have to rely on his intuition. One look and he knew his baby was at fault and at the root of whatever had caused the ruckus.

His gaze swept the room's space until he located Kate, his four year old. She lay on her tummy under the coffee table surrounded by colored pencils and the sketch book she had begged him to buy on their last foray to Kmart. It had not been a hard decision. Even with his tough Marine outlook he could tell his daughter possessed some artistic talent.

Tim, who had turned three not too long before, had climbed into his little rocker with his arms wrapped protectively around some treasure. Gibbs squinted for focus and identified the little boy's prized Jack in the Box. It had been a birthday gift which mesmerized the toddler. Tim was determined to understand exactly how the clown was jettisoned out of the metal lid at each conclusion of the "Pop Goes the Weasel" song.

Tim's fearful expression reflected the beginning of tears.

Gibbs tilted his head for a better look at his other son. His oldest, Tony, took his position as the eldest very seriously. Even at five he managed to wield enough authority that the younger three deferred to him when Jethro was not available.

Jethro met the child's sympathetic green eyes and couldn't restrain a grin. Even as a preschooler Tony's physical appearance turned heads. He was one good looking boy, handsome enough that in public strangers would stop to comment on his looks.

Tony shrugged his shoulders dramatically before pointing first at Abby, then at Tim. "Got the sit rep for you, Daddy," he reassured his father. "Abby keeps trying to snatch Tim's birthday present away and when he yanked it back last time, she fell down and started screaming."

Despite the chaos around him Jethro murmured his thanks for the clarification.

Tim regarded him with pleading eyes.

Jethro strode over to Abby and pulled her to a standing position. "That jack-in-the-box belongs to Tim, and you are going to leave it alone," he ordered firmly.

His baby girl stiffened and began to stomp so he grabbed her against him. "Ok, that's it for you, Abs. We are going to leave your sister and brothers to play in peace."

Jethro settled her onto one hip and smiled reassuringly at the others.

Relief flooded Tim's face at the news of his sister's banishment.

Once he returned to the kitchen Abby struggled to climb down and he let her, watching in amusement as she immediately threw herself into a heap on the floor. In the past month she had developed that dramatic response to any unwelcome activity. She would crumple to the floor first, then cover her face with her hands, leaving enough space between her fingers to peep.

Jethro returned to supper preparations and worked as quickly and efficiently as he could. He was rewarded when forty five minutes later the entire family surrounded him at the table.

"I like this, Daddy, I do," Timmy assured him. I like these things." He pointed towards his plate.

"Noodles," Kate supplied, spearing one on her fork and holding it aloft.

"Thank goodness," Jethro smiled. "I am a happy man now that I have discovered something the four of you will all eat."

"What's goodness?" Tony shifted in his chair so that he could sit on his knees. Both he and Kate now insisted they were much too big for booster seats.

However, they were not, and had to compensate by reducing the distance from their chairs to the table as best they could.

"Abby is good," the baby announced from her high chair.

Tony persisted, "You mean good, right, like when we were playing we were good?"

Kate sighed dramatically. "All 'cept for Abby, of course."

"Stop, you!" Abby ordered, pointing her spoon at her sister.

Gibbs leaned over Abby's high chair tray and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Goodness is more of what is inside of your heart."

"I'm good," Abby insisted, banging her sippie cup down.

Tim struggled to reach his milk and Kate slid the glass closer to him. The little boy gulped before offering her a polite, "Thank you, Katie."

Gibbs laughed at the child's sincere words. "Like that, that's what it means. Kate's goodness was in her heart because she helped her little brother when he needed his milk closer."

"Well then Tony has a goodness," Kate generously shared.

Abby leaned sideways and tapped Tony's shoulder. "Abby's good!"

Tony turned and winked at her, making her giggle.

"Tell me Tony's goodness," Gibbs invited, pulling Tim's plate over to cut the chicken a little more.

He returned the plate and watched as Tim began to eat again. Of all the children, Tim was the one whose appetite often caused concern.

"When he gave me his candy was the goodness."

"When was that?"

"With Mrs. Mallard, Daddy," Kate explained.

The children had visited the Mallards over the weekend, an outing they all loved. Despite Victoria and Ducky's assurances that they kept a "firm grip" on the four with a "no nonsense" approach at caring for the energetic preschoolers, the children were indulged, cosseted, and royally entertained during visits to the Mallard residence.

"Now do you know?" Kate frowned. "Do you understand about Tony, Daddy?"

Gibbs slid his chair back, stood, stretched, and then leaned over the cabinet and punched the coffee pot's power button. A draining noise preceded the sound of water hissing and Jethro rested against the counter in anticipation.

Some good strong coffee would fuel him for future baths and bedtimes.

Suddenly he remembered Kate was waiting for a response. "Not yet, Honey," Jethro admitted.

Abby pointed at her chest and bounced a bit in her chair. "Abby's a good girl," she repeated to no one in particular.

"I dropped my sucker and it broke all up. But Tony came and said it couldn't be fixed because it was all dirty and smushed." She took a deep breath. "So then Tony shared his sucker with me so I could have one, too."

Jethro followed his daughter's train of thought and nodded. "I didn't know that happened but that makes me proud of you, Tony."

Tony grinned gleefully at the praise from his father.

"And yes, Kate, that's a perfect example of goodness," Jethro affirmed.

Kate smiled at Tony.

"Daddy, I know a goodness," Tony promised. Not waiting for a response he offered, "Tim made Abby's See and Say work again and she didn't even ask him. The animal sounds one with all the baaas and moos and meows-that's what he fixed and made it so it can spin again."

"Yet another goodness," Jethro confirmed and turned to Tim. The little boy regarded him wide eyed.

Jethro laughed and crossed to where Tim sat, then kissed the top of the soft blond hair. "Good job, my brand new three year old big boy."

A strangled sound erupted from the coffee maker and Jethro hurried back and grabbed his cup. He knew every nuance of the appliance's work life and the strangling signaled the end of the brewing process.

"I have a goodness for Kate, as well. Yesterday when Abby ran into the coffee table and hurt her head Kate drew her a picture of a kitten to make her smile. I didn't tell her to do that, so Katie thought of it all by herself." Gibbs poured the hot liquid and then returned the carafe to the heating unit.

Kate beamed. "I remember that! I understand goodness, Daddy."

Abby threw her arms wide and pronounced, "Abby's a goodness!"

Her excited sincerity tickled the rest of the family and everyone started laughing.

" **No, if you had any goodness at all you wouldn't have made me go into the grocery store by myself in the first place," Kate's voice spoke firmly.**

Jethro woke abruptly and struggled to get his bearings. It took a few moments to remember the injury and the medicine he had taken, then a bit more time to realize that the team had left NCIS and let themselves into the House of Gibbs while he slept.

That dream! He had been a father to his team members.

Jethro opened his eyes cautiously and checked the clock on the mantle. It was almost supper time.

"Hey, I offered to check out the bakery," Tony's voice managed to sound both defensive and triumphant. "If you recall you and Abby emphasized that bakery items were neither wanted nor practical for a man with an injured knee. It was a ridiculous rationale, of course, and…."

Gibbs turned his head. Adult versions of his four dream progeny were in the kitchen unloading bags of groceries.

Tim's voice joined the grocery debate. "Tony's right. The truth is that you and Abby didn't really want Tony and me in the grocery at all. Despite your lack of manners, our motives remained pure and altruistic. So our goodness is not in question. Yours is. And Abby's."

Tim and Tony grinned delightedly at each other, evidently united in their attempt to outwit and provoke the girls..

"Don't question my goodness," Abby ordered before grabbing a pan from one of the cabinet's interiors. She plopped it on a stove burner before pivoting to announce. "Compared to you two, Kate's practically a saint and I am just chock full of goodness!"

A burst of laughter erupted from the group.

Jethro smiled with them, then closed his eyes again and relaxed as he enjoyed the banter and bustle around him. Despite ordering his team not to intrude on him or check on him before leaving NCIS, they had disobeyed.

He couldn't really get mad, though.

Truthfully, he was glad they were there.

Evidently they planned to cook supper for him. No doubt they also planned to gang up on him to ensure his recuperation was enforced and felt safer en masse.

Despite the dull throb in his knee a sense of peace enveloped him.

Abby was right about her goodness, but only partially so.

There was just as much goodness in the other three.


End file.
